Say to Love
by Kittyheow
Summary: Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Lihatlah aku disini selalu menunggumu. Jungkook x Taehyung KOOKV!
1. Chapter 1

Capter: 1. Here I Am (PROLOG)

Say to Love

By: Kittyheow

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, School life.

Rated: T

.

.

.

 _Aku menyukaimu, bagaimana dengan dirimu?_

.

.

.

* * *

Say to Love

* * *

.

.

'Kring! Kring! Kring!'

Suara bising dari jam weker terdengar memenuhi sebuah kamar. Dan seseorang tampak masih tertidur pulas, suara bising dari jam wekernya bahkan tidak sedikitpun mengganggu tidurnya.

Hari semangkin terang sinar mata hari mulai masuk dari sela-sela jendela, namun entah apa yang membuat sosok itu sampai sekarang belum terbangun. Padahal biasanya ia kan bangun pagi sebelum jam wekernya berbunyi, siapapun itu tolong bangunkan dia, ingatkan bahwa hari ini dia harus pergi kesekolah.

'Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!'

"Taehyungie.. Taehyung! Apa kau belum bangun? Apa kau mau terlambat kesekolah!"

 _'Sekolah!'_

 _'Terlambat'_

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Taehyung yang awalnya terlelap dalam tidurnya kini langsung terbangun saat suara ibunya berteriak membangunkannya. Kedua mata coklat gelap itu melirik jam yang berada dimeja nakas, dan begitu terkejutnya-

"Aku terlambattt!" Taehyung melompat dari tempat tidurnya saat mengetahui sekarang sudah pukul Tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Dengan cepat ia berlari kekamar mandi, namun tidak berapa lama Taehyung kembali keluar dengan sikat gigi berada dimulutnya, ternyata ia lupa memabawa handuknya. Kesibukan dan kepanikan menjadi awal pagi Taehyung hari ini.

.

.

.

"Taehyung tidak sarapan?" Tanya Eomma Taehyung saat melihat putranya baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung hanya diam dan tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Apa yang sedang kau cari Taehyung?"

"Sepatuku! Eomma tau dimana sepatuku"

"Ck! Lain kali letakkan dengan benar Tae! Sepatumu eomma letakkan dibawa tangga"

Oh iya, Taehyung baru ingat, kemarin sepulang sekolah ia menangis dan mencampakkan sepatunya begitu saja. Ah pabo! Bagaiman bisa ia melupakannya, dan eomma maafkan aku. "Eomma aku pergi dulu!"

"Taehyung tidak sarapan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah terlambat"

"Tae tunggu!" Taehyung terpaksa harus menghentikan langkah kakinya saat eommanya memanggil. "Eomma ada apa? Cepat, aku sudah terlambat!" Taehyung menghentak-hentakan kakinya lucu.

"Eomma membuatkanmu bekal. Kalau tidak sarapan nanti makan disekolah, eomma tidak mau putra kesayangan eomma sakit" Taehyung tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan eommanya, kata-kata yang penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih Eomma, Aku pergi dulu" Sebelum pergi Taehyung memberi kecupan di pipi eommanya. "Hati-hati Taehyung" Kedua mata wanita cantik itu tak henti-hentinya menatap sang anak yang semangkin menjauh. Sesekali lambaian tangan mengiringi kepergian Taehyung.

.

.

.

Kedua kaki Taehyung terus berlari kencang, harus cepat! Ya, ia harus cepat menuju stasiun kereta. Pukul Tujuh lewat empat puluh menit, dan dua menit lagi kereta itu akan berangkat.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak mempermasalahkan kereta yang akan berangkat. Ia bisa saja menaiki transportasi lain, namun seseorang yang selalu ia tunggu berada disana, dan jika dirinya terlambat maka orang itu akan pergi meninggalkannya, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Taehyung terus berlari dengan mulutnya terus mengomel. Hari ini dia bangun terlambat dan itu karena kemarin malam Jimin sahabatnya datang kerumah, seperti biasa jika sahabanya itu datang maka ia akan tidur larut malam. Demi bokxer pororo milik Jimin, saat ini Taehyung benar-benar kesal!

"Dia belum pergi" Taehyung telah sampai di stasiun, dan untungnya dewa keberuntungannya hari ini masih berpihak padanya. Di ujung sana lelaki berwajah tampan masih berdiri di peron dengan banyak orang yang juga menunggu kereta. Dengan lega Taehyung mengelus dadanya dan kini mulai melangkah menuju tempat dimana lelaki itu berada.

'Tiingggg!'

Belum lagi Taehyung sampai dan kereta sudah datang. Dengan terpaksa ia sedikit berlari dan masuk kedalam kereta mengikuti lelaki tampan tadi.

"Sial! kenapa selalu seperti ini" Taehyung bergidik didalam hatinya, lelaki tampan itu kini duduk tepat di hadapannya. Dan seperti biasa Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jatungnya terus saja berdetak dengan kencang, menatapnya saja membuat Taehyung lemas. Astaga! Bukankah tujuannya setiap hari bagun pagi untuk ini? Bisa pergi bersama dengannya? Ingin rasanya Taehyung berteriak kesenangan saat bisa melihat senyum lelaki dihadapannya ini, walaupun bukan untuk dirinya itu tidak masalah, karna melihatnya saja sudah membuat Taehyung sesak napas.

Memiliki rambut hitam pekat, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, berkulit putih dan Oh, jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis. Membuat Taehyung gigit jari saat membayangkannya.

"Jeon Jungkook" Bisik Taehyung dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas dan kedua matanya menatap lelaki yang ada didepannya. Lelaki tampan dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya, bernama –Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung terus saja menatap Jungkook yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Sudah Empat semester Taehyung satu kelas dengan Jungkook. –ya, walaupun satu kelas ia tidak perna dekat dengan lelaki tampan itu, jangankan dekat berbicara dengannya saja Taehyung jarang bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Sejak awal masuk sekolah Taehyung sudah menyukai Jungkook. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana saat awal pertemuan mereka, waktu itu awal masuk sekolah dan Taehyung tidak tau dimana letak kelasnya, ia terus berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah, dan pada putaran ketiga saat akan berbelok tanpa sengaja Taehyung menabrak seseorang dan ternyata orang itu adalah Jungkook, dengan baik hati lelaki tampan bernama Jungkook itu mengantarkan kekelas barunya. Sepeti sebuah takdir indah ternyata ia satu kelas dengan Jungkook, dan Taehhyung sangat bahagia.

Taehyung yang begitu mudahnya jatuh hati dengan pesona Jeon Jungkook, yang ia tau Jungkook adalah lelaki baik hati dan juga menawan.

Mendapatkan perhatian Jungkook mungkin sangat sulit, bahkan Taehyung terlalu takut untuk bermimpi bisa menjadi seseorang yang istimewa bagi Jungkook. Begitu banyak saingan diluar sana dan Taehyung hanya orang kesekian yang mengagumi Jungkook. Tapi itu bukan masalah, dari dulu dan sampai sekarang Taehyung terus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan. Baginya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin!

Begitu banyak perjuangan Taehyung, bisa dilihat salah satunya adalah saat ini. Rela bangun pagi hanya untuk bisa satu kereta dengan Jungkook, padahal kenyataannya ia sangat sulit untuk bangun pagi. Namun soal perasaan apapun akan dilakukan, bukankah begitu?

Saat ini Taehyung terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ketika Jungkook menatap kearahnya maka dengan cepat Taehyung mengalihkan wajahnya berpura-pura menatap yang lain. Dan saat Jungkook kembali memainkan ponselnya maka Taehyung kembali menatapnya –begitu seterusnya.

.

.

~TBC~

A/N: Lagi pengen buat cerita baru.. dan jadilah cerita gaje ini yang ada sedikit bumbuh Baper, sedikit isi curahan hati saya, hikss saya lagi baper..

kira-kira kalian perna gak ngerasain hal yang kayak gitu? Atau lebih menyakitkan lagi?  
hiks.. sakitt.. rasanya pasti sakit banget kan?

duh kok malah jadi curhat, yaudah deh yang uda baca jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya...  
Sampai jumpa di Capter selanjutnya... paiii paiiii :*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2. Insane

Say to Love

By: Kittyheow

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

All member BTS

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, School life.

Rated: T

.

.

.

 _Bodoh! Sebenarnya aku yang bodoh atau kau yang bodoh!?  
Ini terlalu sakit tapi kenapa aku masih mencintaimu._

.

.

.

* * *

Say to Love

* * *

.

.

Seperti pada sekolah umumnya, saat ini Taehyung melakukan kegiatan belajar di kelasnya. Sudah dua jam lamanya kelas berlangsung dan beberapa menit lagi bell istirahat pertama akan berbunyi.

Kegilaan Taehyung terhadap Jungkook tidak sampai saat di stasiun tadi pagi saja. Seperti yang terlihat, Taehyung bahkan sudah mengatur barisan tempat duduknya dengan Jungkook.

Sebelah kiri Taehyung ada Jimin yang selalu duduk dengannya. Tidak heran, Taehyung dan Jimin sejak sekolah dasar sudah satu sekolah dan sampai sekarang, bahkan mereka selalu duduk bersama. Bisa dibilang Jimin adalah sahabat terdekat yang Taehyung miliki. Masalah apapun ia selalu menceritakannya pada Jimin termasuk perasaanya terhadap Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook, lelaki tampan itu duduk disebelah kanan Taehyung hanya sajah lebih maju dengan jarak satu bangku darinya. Itu sudah di atur dengan Taehyung, dengan begitu ia bisa dengan puas memandangi Jungkook tanpa ketahuan siapapun –ya kecuali Jimin.

 _'Sungguh indah ciptaan tuhan, Jeon Jungkook kau sangat tampan'_

"Berhentilah memandanginya! Lebih baik kau belajar!" Jimin sudah terbiasa melihat keanehan sahabat satunya ini. Melihat Taehyung seyum-senyum tidak jelas dengan kedua matanya yang terus tertuju pada Jungkook, dan itu bukan hal yang aneh bagi Jimin.

"Ck! Berisik, lebih baik kau diam! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang belajar!" Taehyung masih saja dalam kegiatannya –mari memandangi Jungkookie.

Jimin menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menulis, dan beralih menatap Taehyung yang ada disampingnya. "Apa yang kau pelajari?" Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Belajar mencintai Jungkookie" Dan sebuah cengiran membuat Jimin benar-benar ingin menendang wajah Taehyung saat ini juga.

Merasa geram Jimin dengan tidak elitnya memukul kepala Taehyung dengan buku seper tebal, membuat yang dipukul berteriak kesakitan. "Anak bodoh! Lebih baik kau belajar! Apa kau ingin nilaimu semester ini turun lagi, kau tidak malu dengan Jungkook! Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika anak sejenius Jungkook mau dengan anak bodoh sepertimu! Hey, buka matamu Kim Taehyung dia bahkan tidak sedikitpun melirik kearahmu!"

"Yak! Apa katamu, kau meremehkan ku! Aku tidak sebodoh itu!" Park Jimin sialan, buku tebal itu membuat kepala taehyung seperti pecah, sakit sekali. Dan kata-kata yang kelaur dari mulut Jimin sialan itu membuat Taehyung ingin memakan hidung pesek miliknya.

"Kau itu bodoh! Hanya saja tidak tau diri!"

"Sialan! Kau mau mati Park Jimin!" Kesabaran Taehyung telah sampai batas. Dengan kasarnya ia menjambak rambut hitam Jimin. Dan tentu Jimin tidak tinggal diam, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari rambutnya. "Oh My God! Rambutku! Tae singkirkan tanganmu dari rambut baruku, butuh tiga hari tiga malam untuk menyusunnya!"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Sialan! Brengsek kau!"

Dan keributan dimeja belakang terjadi. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama saat sebuah penghapus melayang kearah Taehyung dan Jimin. Dan sialnya, mungkin nasip Jimin hari ini kurang bagus karna penghapus tadi dengan indah melayang mengenai keningnya, membuat cap hitam disana. Benar-benar sial, ini karna Jimin tidak memakai bokxer pororonya makanya sial.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa diam! Lebih baik kalian keluar!"

Keheningan terjadi beberapa detik saat Guru yang mengajar dikelas mereka marah. Saat dirasanya suasana tenang Guru itu kembali melanjutkan tugas mengajarnya.

Dan jangan lupakan semua mata orang yang ada dikelas kini tertuju pada Taehyung dan Jimin, sesekali mereka tertawa melihat kening Jimin yang hitam karna penghapus tadi.

"Sialan! Dia meliahatku!" Bahkan Taehyung juga mendapatkan Jungkook yang juga ikut menatap kearahnya. Benar-benar memalukan, tatapan macam apa itu, lelaki tampan itu bahkan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Saat yang lain tertawa Taehyung melihat Jungkook hanya diam dan dengan cepat Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, melanjutkan acara belajarnya.

Saat ini Taehyung benar-benar malu, bagaimana bisa Jungkook melihatnya disaat seperti ini. Ah benar kata Jimin, ia harus membuka mata. Mana mungkin Jungkook anak jenius dan populer di sekolah mau dengannya. Dirinya hanyalah anak bodoh, aneh, berisik dan tidak tau diri. Dan sekali lagi Jimin benar, bahkan Jungkook tidak sedikitpun melirik kearahnya, terlihat dari sikapnya saat kejadian tadi.

Apakah ia harus berhenti mengharapkan Jungkook? Tapi itu lebih sulit, karna ia harus membohongi perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Park Jimin sialan! Cepat naik ke atap!" dan 'Clik' Taehyung mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada sahabatnya.

Tiga puluh menit waktu istirahat, dan sejak keluar dari kelas tadi Taehyung sudah berlari ke atap, tempat nongkrong yang biasa ia datangi bersama Jimin saat istirahat atau bolos belajar.

Tapi sudah sepuluh menit Jimin belum juga muncul, dengan alasan pergi ke toilet. Jika selama ini, Taehyung sudah menduganya. Pasti si Jimin bantet itu pergi menggatal dengan melon-melon atau terong-terong di sekolah. Dasar Park Jimin sialan.

"Yakk! Bantet sialan, kenapa kau lama sekali!" Taehyung langsung mengomel saat melihat pintu atap yang terbuka, dan tentu saja itu Jimin yang datang, –tapi..

"Eh? Maaf, aku kira tidak ada orang. Maaf menganggu"

 _Satu detik.._

 _Dua detik.._

 _Tiga detik.._

"Yakk!" Taehyung terkejut setengah mati saat menyadari yang datang bukanlah Jimin melainkan Jungkook. "Tadi.. tadii.. bukankah itu Jungkook!" Terlambat, saat Taehyung sadar Jungkook sudah pergi.

"Bodoh! Sialan, dasar Bodoh! Kim Taehyung kau benar-benar bodoh!" Taehyung seperti orang gila, berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dengan kedua tangannya meninju ke udara melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Benar-benar gila, Taehyung terlihat seperti orang gila. Karna kejadian barusan tadi membuat Taehyung malu setengah mati. Saat ini dirinya benar-benar sudah jelek dimata Jungkook. Pertama saat dikelas dan juga kejadian barusan.

Bagaimana bisa terjadi, saat ia bermaksut memaki Jimin dan yang datang malah Jungkook, bagaima yang dipikirkan Jungkook saat ini. Sudah pasti lelaki tampan itu berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang tidak punya sopan santun dan kasar. Ah bodoh! Bagaimana itu terjadi, Taehyung hampir gila memikirkannya. Bukannya membuat kesan yang baik malah menjadi kesan yang buruk.

"Taehyung maaf aku terlambat" Jimin baru saja datang, namun begitu terkejutnya saat melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang sedikit aneh, duduk dilantai dengan rambut berantakan dan seragam sekolah yang juga berantakan.

"Tae kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku tidak ada?" Tanya Jimin panik dengan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sahabatnya.

"Jimin brengsek! Kenapa kau lama sekali" Jawab Taehyung dengan tatapan yang masih kosong.

"Tadi ada urusan sebentar, Tae katakan apa yang terjadi"

"Tadi Jungkook datang"

"Jungkook!? Lalu apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?"

"Jimin, harga diriku telah hilang"

"Apa! Har- harga dirimu! Apa kau di perkosa Jungkook! Tae bagaimana bisa terjadi, kenapa secepat itu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Tae ini benar-benar kabar yang menggembirakan"

"Sialan! Kabar gembira kepala kau itu!" Taehyung benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh si Jimin gilak ini, apa maksutnya di perkosa. Ini jauh lebih buruk, kalau di perkosa Jungkook sih tidak mungkin dirinya seperti ini, sudah pasti ia sangat bahagia.

"Loh? Tae kenapa kau marah? Bukankah kau bener di perkosa Jungkook!"

"Dasar yadong! Buang pikiran kotormu itu!"

"Padahal aku sudah berharap kau beneran di perkosa Jungkook, kalau bisa aku menjadi saksinya" Tidak ingin berdebat lagi, Taehyung lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan menuju kekelas, itu lebih baik karna Jam istirahat telah selesai.

Tapi sepertinya Taehyung tidak akan masuk kekelas, membolos mungkin lebih baik untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa ia masuk kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini, apalagi bertemu Jungkook, yang benar saja bisa-bisa ia semangkin gila.

.

.

.

Sejak pulang sekolah Taehyung berada didalam kamarnya, jika waktunya makan maka Eommanya akan membawakannya makanan. Hal ini sudah terbiasa, bahkan Eommanya tidak heran lagi melihat tingkah putra kesayangannya.

Dan seperti biasa hal yang selalu Taehyung lakukan adalah, mengkepoin semua akun sosial media Jungkook. Mulai dari foto-foto sampai status terbaru yang di updet Jungkook, pokonya tidak secuilpun tertinggal dari pengawasan Taehyung.

"Tampan sekali" Taehyung meremas phonsel ditangannya, kedua matanya berbinar saat melihat Foto Jungkook yang terlihat sangat tampan.

Taehyung terus mengorek semua Foto-foto yang ada di akun sosmed Jungkook, berteriak bahkan memukul-mukul bantal itulah yang Taehyung lakukan setiap kali melihat Foto-foto Jungkook. Saat ini Taehyung terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. "Oppa.. oppa.." Bahkan Taehyung juga mengucapkannya.

"Astaga, Jeon Jungkook kau semangkin tampan saja"

Foto selanjutnya, 'Clik'

'Clik'

'Clik'

"kkyyaa! Jungkook tubuhmu semangkin seksi saja, dan otot itu Arrghh! Aku ingin menyentuhnya" Sangkin geramnya Taehyung bahkan mengigit selimut miliknya.

"Yak! Apa maksutnya ini! Dasar ganjen!" Taehyung sedikit panas saat melihat beberapa Yeoja yang memberi komentar pada Foto Jungkook.

 _"Jungkookie"_

 _"Ahh Jungkook kau begitu tampan"_

 _"Cute, cute, sangat tampan Jungkook?"_

 _"Jungkookie, apa kau sudah punya pacar"_

Dan sebuah kobaran api menyala dari kepala Taehyung saat melihat komentar dibagian terakhir. Sialnya disitu Jungkook membalas Komentar Yeoja itu

 _Shinshinyon: "Wah wah! Lihat, apakah ini benar Jungkook? Kau terlihat semangkin tampan hahaha"_

 _JeonJungkook: "Hahaha, sejak dulu aku memang tampan"_

 _Shinshinyon: "Aku merasa mual kkkk.. Jungkookie bagaimana kabarmu, sudah lama tidak bertemu"_

 _JeonJungkook: "Mari kita bertemu"_

 _Shinshinyon: "Kau merindukanku? Baiklah, aku juga merindukanmu.."_

 _Shinshinyon: "Hey Jungkook bagaimana, apakah sekarang kau sudah mempunyai kekasih.. haha apa lebih cantik dariku?"_

 _JeonJungkook: "Aku menunggu seseorang hahaha"_

 _Shinshinyon: "Apakah orang itu aku? Aku sudah menebaknya, kalau begitu aku akan segera kembali.."_

Dan itu Satu hari yang lalu.

Begitu penasarannya Taehyung sampai membuka akun wanita itu, mengorek semua foto dan juga statusnya.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu melakukannya, hanya kekecewaan yang kini didapat. Taehyung akui wanita itu sangat cantik, tapi ada satu hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Terlihat di beberapa Foto yang memperlihatkan wanita itu berfoto dengan Jungkook, tampak begitu mesra. Melihatnya saja membuat hati Taehyung hancur, ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya ini, seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengkepoin wanita itu, kini yang ada hanya sakit hati. Dan tidak hanya satu, tapi ada beberapa foto.

Terbakar api cemburu..

Taehyung benar-benar kesal melihatnya. Phonselnya sudah melayang entah kemana, dicampakkan begitu saja. Saat ini perasaanya terasa begitu sakit, Sipa wanita itu? Apa dia pacar Jungkook? Apa Jungkook benar menunggu wanita itu? Apa Jungkook normal? Maka dari itu dia tidak perna melihatku? Apa itu semua benar? Pantas saja Jungkook tidak perna melihatku.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Taehyung, lagi-lagi ia harus menangis karna tidak tahan merasakan hatinya yang sakit. "Apakah sesakit ini mencintainya. Lalu kenapa aku masih saja mencintainya, walaupun belum jelas tapi tetap saja sangat sakit. Bukankah aku juga punya kesempatan yang sama seperti wanita itu, Jungkook kenapa kau tidak perna mengerti dengan perasaanku, sebenarnya aku yang bodoh atau kau yang bodoh! Dasar brengsek!"

'Trrrinnng'

Taehyung menghentikan acara menangisnya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, terdengar dibawah tempat tidurnya dan Taehyung langsung mengambilnya.

"Untuk apa sialan ini menelfon!" Taehyung sebenarnya malas menjawab telfon dari Jimin. Tapi memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak menjawabnya, terpaksa mau tidak mau ia harus menjawab telfon dari Jimin sebelum sahabatnya itu mengamuk.

Sebelumnya Taehyung mengatur suaranya dan menghapus air matanya, jangan sampai Jimin mengetahuinya jika baru saja ia menangis. Tidak baik jika terus membuat Jimin panik dan khawatir. "Ya! Ada apa, untuk apa menelfon malam-malam seperti ini!"

"Ck! Kau berisik sekali, aku belum juga berbicara" Suara Jimin terdengar dari arah telfon milik Taehyung.

"Ya ya ya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"Begini, setelah aku pikirkan dan baca dari beberapa buku"

"Lalu..?"

"Aku belum selesai! Sialan ini, dengarkan dulu!"

"Iya maaf, cepat apa yang ingin kau bicarakan awas saja kalau tidak penting. Dan jangan bilang ini soal tugas sekolah, jika benar lebih baik jangan menelfon!"

"Berisik! Begini, Tae aku tau bagaimana cara membuat Jungkook suka padamu"

"Ha! Jinja? Kau serius!?"

"Tunggu, lima menit aku akan sampai kerumahmu!"

'Tut' Telfon terputus, bahkan Taehyung belum memberi ijin Ya atau Tidak. Dan itu memang kebiasaan Jimin, memutuskan telefon secara sepihak dan tidak perna mendengarkan perkataannya.

.

.

.

~TBC~

A/N: Holla holla, ketemu lagi di fanfic gaje ini hehehe  
gimana, mangkin gaje kah? Kependekan gak? Huhuhu duh maafin kitty ya..

Hahaha Yang Stalkerin akun sosmed gebetan, itu yang selalu kitty lakuin. Haha, bahkan setiap hari sebelum tidur selalu liat foto-foto gebetan. Itung-itung bisa terbawak dalam mimpi.  
tapi beneran loh, aku sering banget Stalkerin akun gebetan. Mulai dari foto sampai status terbaru.  
hahaha parah banget kan.. gimana ya, namanya juga udah jatuh hati. Walaupun sakit tetep aja gak bisa berpaling.

Perna juga aku terbakar api cemburu karna liat salah satu temen aku Chattan sama si gebetan. Wah disitu aku kesel banget..  
Tapi.. tapii.. waktu aku baca isi chattan mereka ternyata.. hehhee.. ya, gitu deh..

seperti yang perna aku bilang, sebagian fanfic ini adalah pengalaman pribadi saya dan juga isi curhatan saya, kalau sedikit gaje dan eneh maaf ya..

Ada yang kayak gitu juga gak? atau Cuma kitty doang?

Ohya, soal Fanfic Samarting ntar di lanjut kok, masih dalam proses.. doain aja kitty banyak ide biar cepet updet hehe..

Thank you very much, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak..:* /mumumuc/ See you later... paiii paiii...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 2. Feeling

Say to Love

By: Kittyheow

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

All member BTS

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, School life.

Rated: T

.

.  
 _Haruskah aku bertahan?_  
 _Aku mohon tunggu aku, aku harap belum terlambat._

.  
.

* * *

Say to Love

* * *

.

.

"Astaga, kenapa Jungkook belum datang?"

"Haish! Apa dia sudah berangkat? Tapi tidak mungkin"

Taehyung tampak gelisah dengan terus menatap lorong pintu masuk stasiun. Sejak pagi ia sudah berada di stasiun menunggu kereta yang biasa ia naiki.

Namun masalahnya sekarang adalah, kenapa sampai sekarang Jungkook belum juga datang. Taehyung sudah rela bangun cepat dan pagi-pagi buta berada di stasiun, menunggu Jungkook. Tapi jika Jungkook tidak ada percuma saja, untuk apa ia capek-capek menunggu di stasiun.

Jarak rumahnya dan stasiun cukup jauh, bahkan Jimin merasa heran kenapa ia mau menaiki kereta, bukannya mempercepat kesekolah malah membuatnya semangkin lama. Tapi karna Jungkook ia tidak mempermasalahkan jarak, saat melihat wajah Jungkook itu sudah cukup membuat rasa lelahnya hilang.

 _Cinta benar-benar membuat orang gila._

"Haish! Jungkook cepat datang"

Taehyung semangkin gelisah saat kereta hampir tiba dan Jungkook belum juga datang. Kedua mata Taehyung terus saja menatap lorong pintu berharap Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul.

Taehyung sedikit kecewa, padahal hari ini ia ingin menujukkan rambut barunya pada Jungkook.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak berniat mengecat rambutnya menjadi norak seperti ini, semua ini adalah ide Jimin. 'katanya' ini adalah salah satu cara membuat Jungkook tertarik padanya, dengan merubah penampilannya mungkin saja Jungkook bisa sedikit melirik kearahnya, dan Taehyung setuju dengan ide Jimin.

Tidak sedikit dari tadi banyak orang menatap kearahnya, mungkin karna rambutnya yang sedikit mencolok. Taehyung sih tidak memperdulikannya, menurutnya ini sangat keren.

 _'TIINGG'_

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Kereta sudah datang namun Jungkook belum juga datang. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap kearah lorong pintu sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam kereta.

 _DUUKK!_

"Aaauhh! Sssh!"

Mungkin Taehyung kurang berhati-hati dan juga tidak berkonsentrasi, saat satu kakinya baru saja menginjak pintu masuk ada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab menabraknya, membuatnya harus terjatuh kebelakang. Dan orang itu membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa menolongnya sedikitpun.

"Brengsek! Aakh, kenapa sakit sekali" Taehyung mengumpat merasakan tangan dan bokongnya yang sangat sakit. Saat ia berusaha bangkit namun ada saja yang menabraknya, banyak yang berlalu lalang memasuki kereta membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bangkit. Semua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing dan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya ataupun menolongnya, rasanya saat ini Taehyung ingin menangis dan berteriak memanggil Ibunya agar menolongnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya berbica padanya. Kepala Taehyung menoleh kesamping dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan yang mengulur kearahnya.

Taehyung beharap ini bukan mimpi, dan kalau memang ini mimpi tolong jangan bagunkan. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan orang yang kini ada didepan matanya. Untuk sekian detik Taehyung terdiam dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana, sampai akhirnya orang itu menyadarkannya bahwa ini benar-benar nyata bukan mimpi.

"Ayo, apa kau mau terus diam disitu"

Dengan cepat Taehyung menyapa uluran tangan yang menolongnya itu. "Te-terima kasih, Jungkook"

Taehyung tidak tau darimana Jungkook muncul, ia hampir saja kecewa karna Jungkook tidak datang, tapi sekarang tidak. Sekarang ia merasa lebih beruntung karna bisa melihat Jungkook dengan jarak yang sedekat ini apalagi baru saja ia menyentuh tangan Jungkook, sosok yang sangat di cintainya, seseorang yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya, seseorang yang menjadi asalan kenapa ia berada disini, alasan kenapa ia rela bangun pagi, dan masih banyak alasan lainnya yang mungkin tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa berjabat tangan dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung sangat bahagia. Hati dan pikirannya membawanya terbang. Perasaan ini kenapa ia merasa sangat bahagia, terasa seperti ribuan kupu-kupu terbang mengisi perutnya. "Andai saja kau Jeon Jungkook, bisa mengerti perasaanku saat ini, melihat betapa bahagianya aku saat ini"

Ini terlalu indah, dan taehyung ingin waktu berhenti, ia ingin terus menatap wajah tampan Jungkook lebih lama dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kau?" Jungkook menatap kearah Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, kedua mata Jungkook menatap dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalan Taehyung. Sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu meninggalkan Taehyung, memasuki kereta lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak masuk? Apa kau akan tetap diam disitu?" Itu Jungkook, ia memanggil Taehyung yang belum juga bergegas masuk kedalam kereta.

Dengan wajah yang memera, serta senyum-seyum tidak jelas Taehyung mulai melangkah masuk, sebelum pintu kereta tertutup.

Taehyung berterima kasih dengan orang yang tadi menabraknya, karna kejadian tadi ia bisa berbicara dengan dan menyentuh tangan Jungkook. Taehyung rela setiap hari jatuh kalau yang menolongnya adalah Jungkook.

 _Pagi ini tidak mungkin ia lupakan_.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu lebai Tae!"

"Haish! Ini sangat luar biasa, untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menyentuh tangannya. Kau bilang itu lebai?" Taehyung menatap kearah Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baru tangannya, bagaimana dengan yang lain"

"Mungkin aku akan gila"

"Kau sudah gila sejak lama, dan itu karna Jungkook, bahkan kau berteriak hanya menatapnya"

"Ya, aku rasa aku memang gila"

Jimin tersenyum tipis menatap sahabatnya, lalu kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya. saat ini Jimin dan Taehyung berada di atap, menatap seluruh pemandangan sekolah yang terlihat indah jika dilihat dari atas atap.

Tiga puluh menit waktu istirahat dan itu di habiskan Taehyung dengan menceritakan kejadiannya tadi pagi pada Jimin.

"Tae, aku dengar Jungkook akan gabung dengan Tim Basket kami" Ucap Jimin dengan meminum Jus melon yang sudah hampir habis.

"Kau serius?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan kedua mata yang berbinar. Dan dengan tegas Jimin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

Taehyung tampak tersenyum dengan sebuah ide yang melintas di pikirannya. "Emm, bagimana kalau aku juga gabung dengan Tim basket?"

Jimin menyemburkan Jus yang ada didalam mulutnya saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung. "Apa! Kau? Gabung dengan tim basket kami? Kau cari masalah ha?"

"Kenapa? Aku juga ingin gabung"

"Kau kan tidak bisa main basket. Lagian kau hanya ingin melihat Jungkook, bukan benar-benar ingin bermain basket! Tidak bisa, aku tidak menerimamu!" Tolak Jimin tegas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Taehyung benar-benar akan gabung dengan Tim basketnya. Taehyung itu tidak perna serius melakukan apapun, dan ia selalu saja membuat masalah, satu lagi Taehyung itu sangat ceroboh. Jimin sangat tahu bagaimana Kim Taehyung.

"Aku tidak perduli, pokoknya aku akan gabung!"

"Tae kau benar-benar serius dengan perasaanmu?"

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Jungkook, kau benar-benar serius dengan perasaanmu padanya? Kau lihat, sampai sekarang dia tidak perna membalas perasaanmu"

"Apa sekarang aku harus berhenti? Setelah semua yang aku lakukan selam ini, apa menurutmu aku main-main? Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa aku sangat mencintainya walaupun dia tidak perna melihatku, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Itu terasa lebih menyakitkan karna kau harus membohongi perasaanku"

"Tapi sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Bagiamana jika dia menyukai orang lain?"

Itulah hal yang selalu Taehyung takutkan, bagaimana kalau benar Jungkook menyukai orang lain, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jimin bertanya seperti ini. Jimin selalu saja menasehatinya bahka Jimin juga selalu membatu dan memberinya semangat.

Tapi Taehyung tidak akan berhenti sebulum kepastian itu benar. Selama ini Jungkook tidak perna terlihat bersama seseorang yang terlihat sepesial. Dan selama itu juga Taehyung terus berusaha, tidak tau sampai kapan, atau mungkin saat ia merasa lelah mengejar Jungkook dan ia berharap ada titik terang yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat, karna Taehyung percaya ada kebahagiaan di balik sebuah penantian yang panjang, dan ia berharap Jungkook lah kebahagiaan itu.

"Mungkin aku akan menghajar orang itu" Taehyung tertawa, membuat Jimin juga ikut tertawa.

"Maaf Tae, aku tidak bermaksut seperti itu. Aku akan terus membantumu"

"Tidak maslah" Taehyung dan Jimin tersenyum bersama.

* * *

.

.

Anggota Tim Basket tampak mulai berkumpul, termasuk juga dengan Jimin dan Taehyung yang ikut berkumpul.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita mendapat dua anggota baru?" Ucap Hoseok selaku ketua. Dan perkataanya tadi membuat beberapa orang terkejut.

Jimin dan Taehyung saling pandang, meraka kira hanya Jungkook yang akan bergabung. Sedangkan Jimin belum memberi tahu pada Hoseok bahwa Taehyung juga akan bergabung, lalu siapa satu lagi yang akan bergabung.

"Aku kira hanya Jungkook yang bergabung?" Itu Namjoon, salah satu anggota Tim.

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?" Tambah Jin yang duduk di samping Namjoon, dia juga salah satu anggota Tim. Angkatan terakir bersama dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon. Sedangkan angkatan menengah ada Jimin, Taehyung dan juga Jungkook.

"Itu mereka" Hoseok menunjuk dua orang yang baru saja datang, Terlihat Jungkook berjalan bersama seseorang yang wajahnya terlihat sangat asing.

"Siapa dia, sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatnya" Tanya Namjoon dengan kedua matanya menatap kearah lelaki yang berjalan bersama Jungkook

"Eh? Bukankah dia murid baru yang ada di kelas Hoseok?" Tambah Jin.

"Benar, Min Yoongi namanya, dia baru dua hari pindah kesekolah kita"

Taehyung tidak terlalu perduli dengan si murit baru itu. Kini yang ada ia terlalu sibuk memandangi Jungkook yang terlihat semangkin keren saat lelaki itu membuka Jas sekolahnya, hanya memakai kemejah putih dengan dasi yang sudah di lepasnya. Tidak salah jika ia memilih ikut gabung dengan Tim basket, dengan begitu Taehyung bisa melihat sisi seksi Jungkook yang tidak perna terlihat saat berada dikelas.

"Sunbaenim, Aku juga ingin bergabung, boleh kah?"

"Wah, ternyata Taehyung juga ingin bergabung" Ucap Jin dan Namjoon. Disini Taehyung sedikit bingung, bagaimana Jin dan Namjoon bisa mengetahui namanya, bukankah sejak tadi ia belum memperkenalkan namanya, dan sebelumnya ia juga tidak perna mengenal dua lelaki itu sekedar melihat mungkin pernah.

"Tentu saja boleh" Jawab Hoseok dengan senyumannya. "Tae kau jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja aku dan yang lain Hyung. Lagian kita sudah lama mengenal bukan?"

Kalu Hoseok lain ceritanya, lelaki dengan senyum manis itu memang sudah lama mengenalnya, tidak terlalu dekat ataupun mengenal sih. Hanya saja dulu waktu sekolah menengah pertama ia dan Hoseok satu sekolah.

Taehyung sedikit melirik kearah Jimin yang ada di sampingnya, ia sedikit heran melihat Jimin yang sejak tadi hanya diam. "Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan menyenggol lengan sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya Jimin diam bukan tanpa alasan, hanya saja ia merasa sedikit gelisah. Melihat lelaki berkulit putih yang berjalan bersama Jungkook, membuatnya teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat itu..

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Waktu jam istirahat Jimin meminta agar Taehyung pergi ke atap lebih dulu, karna ia akan pergi ke Toilet.

Jimin memasuki Toilet dan segera menyelesaikan urusannya, buang air kecil.

Namun tak berapa lama ada seseorang masuk yang sepertinya juga memiliki urusan sepertinya, lelaki itu berdiri disamping Jimin dan mulai menyelesaikan urusannya.

Sejak awal lelaki tadi masuk, kedua mata Jimin terus saja menatap kearahnya. Jimin merasa tidak pernah melihatnya, mungkin ini pertama kali ia melihatnya. Dan tanpa sadar kedua mata nakal Jimin memperhatikan lelaki disampingnya yang tampak membuka kancing celananya. Saat lelaki di sampingnya mulai mengeluarkan sesuau dari balik celana, dengan cepat Jimin memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar wajah Jimin merona dengan kedua bibirnya menahan senyum, kedua matanya pura-pura menatap kearah lain.

Tapi sialnya lagi, kedua mata brengsek Jimin entah kenapa kembali menatap kearah lelaki itu, awalnya sih hanya wajahnya, lehernya, bahunya, tapi lama-lama kedua mata nakal itu kembali menatap kearah bawah. Jimin hampir saja melihatnya sebelum sesuatu membuat jantungnya hampir copot karna terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" Bentak lelaki disamping Jimin, lelaki itu dengan cepat kembali mengancingkan celananya saat urusannya telah selesai.

"A-apa maksutmu?" Jimin merasa aura mencengkram mengepungnya, awalnya Jimin memuji wajah lelaki disampingnya yang sangat Tampan dan terlihat imut secara bersamaan. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa Jimin melihatnya sangat ngeri, wajahnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan, seakan mengancamnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau!" Lelaki itu menarik kera leher Jimin. Sebenarnya Jimin sejak tadi sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya, tapi salahkan otak kotornya yang memaksanya berlama-lama.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan" Jimin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan lelaki itu, tapi percuma karna lelaki itu semangkin mencengkramnya dan menariknya membuatnya sangat dekat dengan lelaki itu. Jimin tidak menyangka ternyata lelaki itu cukup kuat dengan ukuran tubuh kurusnya, bahkan tangan kurusnya begitu bertenaga, tangan berotot miliknya saja tidak bisa menyingkirkan tangan kurus lelaki itu.

"Dasar mesum! Kau kira aku tidak tau sejak tadi kau memperhatikan ku!"

"Ah, aku tidak sengaja"

"Kau bilang tidak sengaja!? Bagimana kalau aku mencongkel kedua matamu" Lelaki itu semangkin menarik kerah baju Jimin dan membuat jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat.

"A-apa kau gila! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau ak-" Lelaki itu menghentikan kalimatnya saat seseorang baru saja masuk dan menatap kerah mereka dengan tatapan penjelasan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan! Yak! Jangan melakukannya disini!"

Jimin sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu, siapapun itu Park Jimin sangat berterima kasih, karna lelaki di hadapannya kini melepaskannya.

"Kau selamat! Tapi awas saja, lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Urusan kita belum selesai!" Ancam lelaki itu sebelum meninggalkan Jimin.

Akhirnya Jimin dapat bernapas lega, setidaknya ia harus menghindari lelaki itu dan jangan bertemu lagi. Jimin tersadar saat ini ia punya janji dengan Taehyung, saat ia melihat Ponselnya ada sebuah pesan yang berisi omelan Taehyung agar ia segera naik ke atap. –ya Jimin harus terlambat karna kejadian konyol tadi. Dengan cepat Jimin melangkah keluar toilet dan menuju keatap.

 ** _~Flash Back End~_**

Dan sekarang...

Jimin kembali bertemu dengan lelaki itu yang ternyata agota baru di Tim Basketnya! Dam!

.  
.

"Mau minum?" Tanya Hoseok pada Taehyung yang baru saja duduk disampingnya. Taehyung baru saja melakukan pamanasan dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan Basket.

"Terima kasih Hyung" Taehyung menunjukkan senyum kotakknya dan menerima minuman pemberian Hoseok.

"Apa alasannya?"

"Maksutnya?" Taehyung menatap kearah Hoseok saat lelaki itu memberi pertanyaan yang Taehyung tidak paham.

"Kenapa kau gabung dengan Tim basket, setahuku kau tidak bisa bermain basket, dan kau juga tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini"

"Oh, aku hanya bosan saja, jadi aku ingin memiliki kegiatan" Jawab Taehyung yang tentunya bohong. Hoseok hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban pemuda disampingnya.

"Oh ya, omong-omong rambutmu sangat keren" Puji Hoseok melihat rambut Taehyung berwarna merah mencolok.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau terlihat manis" Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pujian Hoseok dengan kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah seperti warna rambutnya.

.

.

Jungkook tampak mendribble bola dan memasukkan kedalam ring, membuat Namjoon dan Jin kesal. Sejak tadi Jungkook yang terus mengambil alih bola, sedangkan Namjoon dan Jin tidak diberi kesempatan.

"Ahh, aku capek! Namjoon kau saja yang bermain dengan Jungkook aku mau istirahat" Ucap Jin lalu melangkah mendekati Taehyung dan Hoseok yang ada di pinggir lapangan.

"Jungkook, berikan aku bolanya" Pinta Namjoon saat Jungkook hanya diam dengan memegangi bola berwarna orange itu.

"Eh?" Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat Namjoon tiba-tiba merebut bola ditangannya. "Kenapa kau melamun kook?"

"Siapa yang melamun" Elak Jungkook, padahal tadi jelas Namjoon melihat Jungkook terlihat melamun. Kini Namjoon dan Jungkook mulai bermain dan berebut memasukkan bola kedalam Ring.

Kini Namjoon yang mengambil alih bola, sedangkan Jungkook entah kenapa tampak kurang berkonsentrasi. Sesekali Namjoon melihat Jungkook yang tampak menatap kearah Hoseok dan Taehyung, Namjoon pikir Jungkook juga ingin istirahat. "Kalau kau lelah lebih baik istirahat"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak lelah" Jungkook masih melanjutkan permainan bersama Namjoon, walaupun sesekali kedua matanya memandang kearah Taehyung dan Hoseok yang tampak tertawa bersama.

"Eh?" Namjoon tampak terdiam beberapa detik, ia teringat dengan sesuatu. "Aku tidak melihat Jimin dan Yoongi, Jungkook kau tau mereka dimana?"

"Aku melihat tadi mereka pergi, aku tidak tau kemana?"

"Pergi? Mereka berdua?"

"Iya, kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan terus memasukkan bola orange itu kedalam ring. Sesekali Jungkook menatap Namjoon yang masih diam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh antara mereka berdua, tadi aku melihat Jimin yang tampak ketakutan saat pertama kali melihat Yoongi"

"Tenang saja Hyung, Yoongi orang yang baik dia tidak mungkin macam-macam dengan Jimin"

"Kau kenal Yoongi?"

"Dia sepupuku"

.

.

~TBC~

Buat yang uda baca jangan lupa tinggalin jejak dalam bentuk apapun..

Thanks, sampai jumpa.. paii paii/pre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4. I'M SORRY

Say to Love

By: Kittyheow

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

All member BTS

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, School life.

Rated: T

.

.

 _Maaf.. Maaf.._

 _Tolong jangan pergi, aku butuh waktu untuk ini semua._

.  
.

* * *

Say to Love

* * *

.  
.

Saat ini Taehyung tidak tau harus bahagia atau sedih. Hari libur seperti ini biasanya ia gunakan untuk bermalas-malasan, bangun siang, ataupun di habiskannya untuk tidur satu harian. Tapi sepertinya hari ini Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, karna siang ini anggota tim basket diminta berkumpul.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sungguh sangat malas, ia tidak benar-benar berniat mengikuti kegitan itu, alasannya gabung dengan tim basket karna Jungkook, tapi jika seperti ini mau berbuat apalagi, dengan terpaksa dan mau tidak-mau ia harus mengikutinya. –ya setidaknya nanti ia bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook dan itu yang membuatnya sedikit bahagia.

Taehyung baru saja keluar dari halaman rumahnya dan begitu terkejutnya saat melihat Hoseok, entah sejak kapan pemuda dengan senyum kuda itu berada di depan rumahnya. Taehyung terdiam sejenak karna bingung, sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati Hoseok. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hoseok sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Taehyung yang kebingungan dan itu tampak sangat lucu "Tentu saja bertemu denganmu"

"Huh? Bertemu? Denganku?" Tanya Taehyung semangkin bingung.

Hoseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ayo, pasti yang lain sudah menunggu kita"

"Yang lain? Siapa, hyung?"

Astaga! Hoseok benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Kim Taehyung sejak dulu tidak perna berubah, masih saja polos dan bodoh. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Taehyung tampak manis, melihat wajah polos Taehyung yang kebingungan membuat Hoseok gemas.

"Tentu saja anggota tim basket, kita berjanji berkumpul hari ini. Dan alasan kenapa aku berada disini, karna rumahku tidak jauh dari rumahmu Kim Taehyung! Jadi aku berniat berangkat bersama mu" Jelas Hoseok panjang lebar, namun pemuda di depannya sepertinya belum juga mengerti terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang masih bingung. Ya tuhan! Hoseok benar-benar tidak sabar, tanpa seijin sang-empunya, Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung.

"Ayo kita pergi, yang lain sudah menunggu" Taehyung hanya menurut dan masih saja terus berpikir. Jarak rumah Hoseok dan Taehyung memang tidak terlalu dekat namun masih satu arah, dan Hoseok sengaja mampir kerumah Taehyung untuk pergi bersama.

Sebagai Ketua Tim basket, Hoseok sengaja mengumpulkan anggota timnya, mereka berjanji berkumpul di sebuah Cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta.

.  
.

"Yak! Itu dia!" Teriak Jin saat melihat Hoseok baru saja datang, -ya tentunya bersama Taehyung yang berjalan di samping Hoseok.

"Kau yang menyuru kami berkumpul dan kau yang terlambat!" Omel Namjoon, dan jangan lupakan Jimin, Yoongi, Jin dan Jungkook yang memberi tatapan mematikan pada Hoseok.

"Maaf..maaf.." Hoseok hanya memberi cengiran bodohnya. "Ayo, Tae" Hoseok menarik Taehyung agar duduk di sampingnya.

Anggota tim basket yang terdiri dari Tujuh orang itu kini telah berkumpul. Mereka duduk dengan melingkari meja persegi yang cukup lebar. Dan mereka mulai memesan makanan sebagai makan siang mereka.

Taehyung sesekali memperhatikan Jungkook yang duduk di hadapannya, dan terlihat Namjoon dan Jin yang duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya ada rangka apa kita berkumpul seperti ini?" Tanya Jimin yang duduk di sisi kiri Taehyung. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin di tanyakan mereka pada Hoseok yang membuat pertemuan ini.

"Sebagai perayaan karna kita mendapatkan anggota baru" Jawab Hoseok yang duduk di sisi kanan Taehyung.

"Membuang waktu!" Itu Yoongi yang sejak tadi sudah bosan. Pemuda yang ada di samping Jimin itu sejak tadi memang hanya diam dengan wajah dinginnya, membuat Jimin yang ada di dekatnya semangkin ketakutan.

"Sudalah, nikmatin saja" Namjoon mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya.

Kini semua mulai menikmati makanan pesanan masing-masing yang baru saja datang. Dan membuat suasana sedikit tenang.

"Tae, kau suka daging?" Hoseok memecah keheningan dengan bertanya pada Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya Hyung" Taehyung menjawabnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, makan saja punyaku" Hoseok memindahkan potongan daging dari piringnya ke piring Taenyung. Dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum, selain meyukai daging saat ini Taehyung benar-benar lapar. "Terima kasih, Hyung"

"Ya, samsama" Hoseok tersenyum manis dan mengelus rambut merah Taehyung.

Jimin hanya memandang Hoseok dan Taehyung dengan tatapan aneh, -ya walaupun Jimin mengerti sebelumnya Hoseok memang sudah mengenalnya dan juga Taehyung, itu karna mereka dulu perna satu sekolah. Tapi melihat tingka Hoseok saat ini membuat Jimin sedikit curiga.

 _"Dasar! Aku benar-benar mengutuk si rambut merah ini"_ Dan sepasang mata yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Taehyung dan Hoseok, terlihat begitu kesal.

"Jungkook, kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Jin yang melihat Jungkook tidak sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Jungkook, termasuk juga dengan Taehyung yang kini ikut menatap Jungkook, pemuda itu sejak tadi memang hanya diam dengan tampang wajah dinginnya.

Dan tanpa sengaja kedua manik coklat Taehyung bertemu dengan kedua bola mata hitam Jungkook, hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya karna takut melihat Jungkook yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak lapar! Aku juga ingin pulang" Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi tanpa memberi hormat pada hyung-hyung nya. Jungkook juga mengabaikan Jin yang terus memanggilnya.

"Haish! Dasar anak itu" Jin hanya bisa menghela napas kasar. Jin dan semua juga tahu siapa Jeon Jungkook, pemuda yang terkenal pendiam dan dingin, tidak terlalu banyak bicara namun cukup populer di sekolah karna tampangnya yang tampan. Dan kini mereka hanya memakluminya saja.

Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung, kini selera makannya hilang, entah kenapa ia menjadi khawatir dengan Jungkook, -ya walaupun Taehyung tahu Jungkook seperti apa, namun sifatnya barusan sungguh membuat Taehyung tidak enak, Taehyung selalu memperhatikan Jungkook namun ekspresi tadi sungguh belum perna ia lihat. Saat ini Taehyung benar-benar khawatir.

"Aku juga ingin pulang!" Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, dan yang lain hanya menatapnya seolah berkata _'Pulang saja_ '. Membuat Yoongi berdecak kesal.

"Yak! Kau juga!"

"Huh? Aku?" Jimin terlihat bingung saat Yoongi menunjuk kearahnya.

"Kau lupa, hah?" Jimin benar-benar mengutuk pemuda bertubuh kurus itu, kenapa masalah ini belum juga selesai membuat Jimin sungguh sangat tersiksa karna khir-akhir ini ia harus menuruti perkataan Yoongi.

"Jimin, kau tidak pulang denganku?" Tanya Taehyung saat Jimin akan pergi.

Jimin benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan sahabatnya ini, akhir-akhir ini ia memang jarang bermain dengan Taehyung, itu juga karna Yoongi yang terus menindasnya. "Tae, Maaf.. Kau pulang sendiri ya, emm aku ada urusan"

"Yakk! Jimin!" Taehyung hanya bisa berteriak dan melihat Jimin yang sudah pergi bersama Yoongi, ia merasa sebal karna kini Jimin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoongi dibanding dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa sekarang banyak orang-orang aneh" Ucap Namjoon bermonolog, dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"Tae, kau bisa pulang denganku" Dan Taehyung hanya diam mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

.  
.

Terlihat dua pemuda berjalan saling beriringan, kedua langkah yang terlihat kompak walaupun tanpa berniat menyamainya. Pemuda itu, Jimin dan Yoongi yang terlihat hanya diam.

"Hyung" Jimin mulai membuaka mulutnya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat takut.

"..." Dan Jimin hanya mendapat jawaban diam dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya.. kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemanimu" Jimin mati-matian menahan rasa takutnya, namun ia butuh penjelasan kenapa Yoongi selalu memintanya untuk menemaninya kemanapun. –ya Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi masih marah karna kejadian beberapa hari lalau di Toilet, namun dirinya kan sudah minta maaf.

"Menurutmu kenapa!?" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jimin sedikit terkejut, apalagi tatapan dingin Yoongi yang kini mulai menatapnya. Tidak-tidak jangan lakukan itu, karna tatapan itu membuat jantung Jimin berdetak sangat kencang.

"A-aku kan, sudah minta maaf, Hyung" Jimin sengaja menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak perduli! Kau harus mengikuti perintahku, bukankah itu kesepakatan kita" Dan Jimin hanya bisa diam, ia hampir saja lupa dengan kesepakataan itu, agar Yoongi memaafkannya Jimin harus menurutu perkataan Yoongi, tidak tau sampai kapan. Dan bodohnya Jimin menyetujui begitu saja, Haish! Salahkan kedua matanya yang saat itu tidak bisa tertahan.

"Cepat jalan! Kenapa kau hanya diam disitu!"

Jimin sedikit berlalari kecil mengejar Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Taehyung benar-benar merasa bosaan saat ini. Selalu saja pelajaran sejarah, membuat Taehyung sangat bosan karna harus membahas masa lalu. Ayolah, kenapa tidak Move on saja, kenapa harus mengenang masa lalu, itu sangat membosankan.

Taehyung malas berbicara dengan Jimin, karna saat ini ia sedang marah dengan Jimin, jangan tanya kenapa tentu karna kahir-akhir ini Jimin tidak perna bermain lagi dengannya, bahkan posisinya telah tergantikan oleh lelaki cerewet bernama Min Yoongi yang bahkan baru di kenal Jimin beberapa hari lalu.

Saat ini yang bisa di lakukan Taehyung hanyala menatap Jungkook, Taehyung terus saja menatap pundak pemuda tampan itu. Memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang fokus belajar.

Taehyung terus melakukannya sampai Bell pulang berbunyi. Dan tanpa sadar Jungkook sekilas menatap kearahnya. _"Huh! Dasar"_

"Tae, kau tidak pulang" Tanya Jimin saat melihat Taehyung sedang melamun.

"Tae!" Teriak Jimin tepat di telinga sahabatnya, membuat pemuda manis itu terkejut.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Omel Taehyung. Ia tersadar saat ini kelas sudah kosong, hanya ada dirinya dan Jimin.

"Jungkook?" Tanpa sadar Taehyung menyebut nama lelaki itu.

"Dia sudah pulang" Jawab Jimin yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak bilang!" Taehyung cepat-cepat membereskan alat tulisnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, sudah biasa.

Namun baru beberapa meter keluar dari kelasnya, Taehyung bertemu dengan Hoseok. Membuatnya terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya. Padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat menyusul Jungkook yang pasti sudah menuju Stasiun kereta untuk pulang.

.

 _._

Hari semangkin sore, mata hari mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya. Langit senja mulai menyelimuti kota seoul. Dan keramaian masih saja terlihat di Stasiun kereta, orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di tengah banyaknya orang. Kereta baru saja datang namun pemuda itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Terlihat suasana kini mulai sepi karna orang-orang mulai menaiki kereta.

Kereta kelima baru saja berangkat namun pemuda tampan itu masih saja diam di tempatnya. Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya Jungkook berdiri, menghabiskan waktunya begitu saja di stasiun kereta. Jungkook hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, entah apa yang kini ada di pikirannya, bahkan ia mengabaikan kakinya yang terasa mulai pegal karna berdiri terlalu lama.

 _"Aku yakin pasti dia akan datang"_ Itulah yang terus Jungkook ucapkan di dalam hatinya. Sampai akhirnya suara langka kaki seseorang –sedikit berlari, menuju kearahnya yang sedang menunggu kereta.

Jungkook kini dapat melihat pemuda berambut merah yang tampak kelelahan karna baru saja ia berlari, Ada terbesit sedikit kebahagiaan di hati Jungkook yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum, namun dirinya menolak, terasa sulit untuk menggerakkan bibirnya dan memaksanya untuk tetap diam.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak menyangka, ia yakin kali ini ia tidak salah lihat, kedua matanya kini dapat melihat Jungkook yang masih berada di stasiun kereta. Saat urusannya dengan Hoseok selesai secepat mungkin Taehyung berlari menuju stasiun, bahkan ia menolak tawaran Hoseok yang akan mengantarkannya pulang.

Taehyung tidak menyangka Jungkook belum pulang, ia pikir jika Jungkook sudah dari tadi pulang. Taehyung tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Jungkook, tidak terlalu dekat masih terlihat jarak yang memisahkannya.

Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook yang tidak jauh berdiri di sampingnya, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Jungkook juga menatapnya. Taehyung dapat melihat wajah dingin Jungkook yang menatap kearahnya, hampir saja ia lupa bernapas.

Taehyung mulai mengalihkan wajahnya, namun Jungkook masih terus menatapnya membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. Sungguh, sejujurnya Taehyung ingin terus menatap wajah Jungkook tapi hanya saja ia tidak sanggup jika terlalu lama bertatapan langsung dengan kedua bola mata Jungkook.

Kereta baru saja tiba, membuat Jungkook mengalihkan waajahnya. Taehyung sedikit bernafas lega.

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran. Ia melihat Jungkook masih diam di tempatnya, pemuda tampan itu bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, membuat Taehyung sedikit bingung.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sedikit takut, namun ia ingin mengatakannya. "Ju-Jungkook, kau tidak pulang?" Taehyung meremas celananya menahan rasa gugupnya.

Namun Jungkook hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

Taehyung semangkin bingung, kereta hampir berangkat namun Jungkook masih diam di tempatnya. "Jungkook, kau tidak pulang?" Sekali lagi Taehung bertanya. Namun Jungkook hanya diam.

"Kau tidak pulang, ini sudah hampir malam, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Haish! Sudalah" Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dan merasa di cuekin membuat Taehyung menyerah. Melihat Jungkook yang terus diam membuat Taehyung lebih memilih melangka masuk ke dalam kereta.

Tapi...

Baru saja Taehyung melangkah, ada tangan yang menahan lengannya.

"Ju-Jungkok?" Taehyung terkejut, ternyata Jungkook yang menahan lengannya.

"Nanti malam, apa kau sibuk?"

"A-apa?"

"Nanti malam, apa kau sibuk?" Jungkook mengulang kembali pertanyaan nya, begitu datar dan dingin namun bagi Taehyung itu adalah suara terindah yang perna ia dengar.

Jungkook semangkin erat memegang lengan Taehnyung saat pemuda manis itu hanya diam. Taehyung dapat melihat kini Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan, seolah berkata _'Cepat jawab_ '

"Ti-tidak ada" Taehyung gugup setengah mati, apalagi melihat wajah Jungkook saat ini.

"Jam Delapan malam di taman kota, jangan terlambat" Jungkook berlalu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan Taehyung tidak mengerti.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis sebelum masuk kedalam kereta dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih diam mematung, Jungkook dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Taehyung saat ini, membuatnya menyeringai.

"Apa?" Taehyung masih diam dan tidak menyadari kereta telah pergi bersama dengan Jungkook.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Taehyung berpikir, sampai akhirnya ia berteriak kegirangan saat menyadarinya. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya menatapnya aneh karna saat ini ai terlihat seperti orang gila.

Taehyung merasa seperti mimpi, ia tidak menyangka Jungkook mengajaknya bertemu nanti malam, mungkinkah ini kencan pertamanya dengan Jungkook. Ah, rasanya sangat bahagia. Sesuatu yang selalu ia mimpikan akhirnya dapat terwujud juga. Semoga ini awal yang baik selama penantiannya yang panjang.

.

.

Taehyung sengaja datang lebih cepat, ia tidak ingin terlambat dan membuat Jungkook menunggu. Maka dari itu Taehyung datang Jam Tujuh, haha lucu sekali kan, padalah Jungkook menyurunya datang Jam depalan. Tapi percuma saja karna Taehyung tidak bisa diam dirumah, ia terus saja gelisah dan ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Jungkook.

Tidak buruk, dan tanpa terasa sudah satu jam lamanya Taehyung duduk di bangku taman kota –sendirian. Hatinya terlalu senang bahkan waktu satu jam terasa seperti lima menit.

Pukul Delapan lewat sepuluh menit. Mungki beberapa menit lagi Jungkook akan datang –pikir Taehyung, ia masih setia menunggu Jungkook dengan senyum yang terus terukir di wajah manisnya.

.

.

Pukul Delapan tepat, Jungkook sudah menuju taman kota. Namun saat di tengahan perjalanan Phonselnya berdering, dan seseorang menelfonnya.

 _"Kita harus bertemu"_ Jungkook dapat mendengar suara seseorang dari arah Phonselnya, huh! Bahkan Jungkook belum mengucapkan Hallo, atau bertanya siapa ini?

"Aku tidak ada waktu!" Jungkook baru saja ingin mematikan sambungan Telfon itu, namun seseorang disana membuatnya emosi, tampak dari tangannya yang meremas Phonselnya saat mendengar perkataan orang itu.

Mau tidak mau Jungkook harus menemui orang itu. Dan ini juga masih berhubungan dengan Taehyung.

.

.

Malam semangkin larut, taman kota yang awalnya ramai kini mulai sepi. Dan senyum di wajah Taehyung seakan menghilang dengan bertambanya waktu.

Pukul Sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit, dan sampai sekarang Taehyung belum juga melihat Jungkook. Taehyung berusaha tersenyum dan terus menunggu Jungkook. Namun melihat kenyataan Jungkook yang tidak juga datang membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Taehyung berusaha berpikir positif dan masih terus merharap Jungkook akan datang, -ya Taehyung berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Tapi kenyataannya Jungkook juga tidak datang, Taehyung berusaha tersenyum namun kedua matanya tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit ia tidak ingin menangis namun air matanya tidak bisa berhenti, Taehyung berusaha keras untuk tersenyum walaupun ia menangis.

"Jungkook, kenapa kau tidak datang" Taehyung masih terus berusaha keras tersenyum walaupun sangat sulit, ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

.

.

"Jangan perna dekati Taehyung! Jika kau hanya memberinya harapan dan mempermainkannya lebih baik kau pergi!"

"Kau! Memangnya kau siapa, huh!"

"Dengar! Aku sudah berusaha keras menahannya, aku sudah lama memendamnya dan melihat Taehyung terluka karna kau! Jadi jangan perna dekati dia. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

Jungkook mengangkat sudut bibirnya yang terlihat terluka –membentuk senyum merendahkan. "Kenapa? Kau kecewa karna Taehyung lebih memilih aku dari pada kau! Kau tidak terima, huh!"

Dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook sukses membuat pemuda di depaannya kembali melayangkan pukulan di wajahnya. "Brengsekk!"

Pemuda itu kini menarik kerah baju Jungkook, kedua mata itu saling bertatapan tajam, seolah mengungkapkan aurah kebencian masing-masing. "Jangan libatkan Taehyung dalam masalahmu! Sekali lagi aku ingatkan padamu, Jungkook! Jauhi Taehyung dan jangan libatkan Taehyung dalam kehidupanmu!"

"Aku tau kau siapa, Jeon Jungkook! Dan lebih baik kau urus saja hidupmu, jangan mencoba mendekati atau memberi harapan padanya, itu akan membuatnya jauh lebih terluka! Biarkan Taehyung seperti ini dan aku akan membuatnya melupakan dirimu! Serahkan semua padaku!" Pemuda itu mendorong Jungkook hingga terjatuh. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu pergi dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya diam dalam pikirannya.

Kini Jungkook hanya bisa diam, entalah saat ini pikirannya benar-benar kosong, ia merasa sulit untuk berpikir jernih. Perkataan pemuda tadi terus saja berputar di kepalanya. 'Haruskah?'

"Maaf.. Maaf kan aku" Jungkook tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

~TBC~

A/N: Nah, kalau di capter ini bukan dari pengalaman saya, ini hanya ide dari saya saja :D

Makasih banyak yang udah nyempatin baca dan kasih Review nya, kalian sungguh sangat membantu aku ^^ ..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yak.. Dan saya juga berharap kalian bisa kasih kritikan dan masukan jika ada typo atau kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya akan berusaha belajar dan terus memperbaiki tulisan saya..

Terima kasih, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... :*


End file.
